grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco
La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco (también conocida como Monstruos y Piratas contra Billy y Mandy) es una película animada de Cartoon Network directa para televisión basada en la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, siendo la primera película de dicha serie en ser producida. Su producción comenzó en el año 2006 y se estrenó en territorio americano el 30 de marzo de 2007. En España, la película fue estrenada el 28 de diciembre del mismo año. Datos * Historia por: Maxwell Atoms * Escrito por: Nina Bargiel, Jeremy Bargiel y Maxwell Atoms * Directores de animación: Jooshik Yoo, Kwangbae Park, Soohyun Park, Hyungtae Kim y Jaebok Lee * Dirección del arte: Marc Perry * Edición: Illya Owens * Argumento ilustrado por: C.H. Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist y Spencer Laudiero * Dirigido por: Shaun Cashman, Kris Sherwood, Gordon Kent, Matt Engstrom, Eddy Houchins, Sue Perrotto, Robert Alvarez, Russell Calabrese, Phil Cummings, Mike Lyman y Christine Kolosov * Dirección de supervisión: Juli Hashiguchi * Creado por: Maxwell Atoms Sinopsis Película La película comienza dos semanas en el futuro de Endsville, donde el Señor del Horror gobierna el mundo. Su ayudante Espeluzno envía a los robots Billybot y a Mandroide al presente por orden del Señor del Horror para eliminar a Billy y Mandy antes de que llegen a la Mano de Horror. En el presente, Calavera se dirige a la casa de Skarr para llevarle al Más Allá, pero Billy y Mandy se empeñan en acompañarle, haciendo que Skarr huyese. De vuelta a casa, Irwin aparece poco antes de que los policías del Submundo arresten a Calavera acusado de abusar de sus poderes. Tras ello, es llevado a juicio con Billy, Mandy e Irwin y allí se topan con el retornado Coco, quien gana el juicio haciendo que retiren a Calavera su título, rango y poderes. Por otro lado, Billybot y Mandroide llegan al presente decididos a cumplir con su objetivo. Decidido a exiliarlos, el Coco lleva a Billy, Mandy, Calavera e Irwin en su barco pirata, donde les cuenta que pretende robar la Mano de Horror para ser la criatura más terrorica del universo. Al ser llevados a los Mares Ardientes, Billy distrae a los piratas con una canción logrando que él y sus amigos huyan y se dirijan a la Isla del Peligro. Pero por el camino se topan con dos cíclopes que planean comerse al grupo. Tras salvarse de ser devorados, los cuatro son víctimas de una tarta que los duerme, momento que el Coco aprovecha para capturar a Mandy, la única del grupo que podría poner en peligro sus planes. Al despertarse, Irwin se dispone a luchar contra los piratas para salvar a Mandy con Billy y Calavera, al salvarla logran huir, pero el Coco ordena la liberación del Kraken. Tiempo después, el grupo llega a la Isla del Peligro, donde el Kraken devora a Billy. Una vez que el Coco y sus secuaces llegan a la isla, Horror, el guardián de la Mano de Horror, les propone a Calavera y al Coco que compitan en la Carrera Canibal para decidir quien se queda con la Mano de Horror. Estos aceptan y comienza la carrera una vez que el Kraken devuelve a su nuevo amigo Billy sano y salvo. Tras muchos esfuerzos, Calavera y los suyos terminan ganado la carrera y se dirigen a su mayor reto, la Mano de Horror. Una vez que Billy, Mandy, Calavera e Irwin se acercan a la mano, esta reproduce enseguida sus más oscuras pesadillas, pero Calavera logra hacerse con el destructivo artefacto al ser inmune a él. Es entonces cuando el Coco aparece y se apodera de la mano, pero comienza a sufrir su peor pesadilla, lo que le lleva a una serie de accidentes que lo dejan completamente cambiado. Finalmente, todos los piratas se marchan del lugar gracias a los reformados robots futuristas. En ese momento, el Juez Roy hace acto de presencia, y al ser amenazado por Mandy, le devuelve a Calavera lo que le corresponde por haber salvado el mundo. Tras ello, un Billy venido de dos semanas en el futuro impide que Mandy se hiciera con la Mano de Horror, por lo que para mantener la seguridad, Calavera decide guardar la Mano de Horror en el Baúl Mágico. Créditos finales Dos semanas después, Billy vuelve del presente para descubrir que Fred Fredburger fue quien robó la Mano de Horror, convirtiéndose en el tiránico Señor del Horror. Hechos importantes * Es la primera aparición de Espeluzno, la Nueva Cadete, y Número 3. * Es la última aparición de Cerbero, la Novia de Frankenstein, el Vampiro Zombi Azul, el Alguacil del Submundo, el Director Buenrollito, Nancy Claus, el Cobra Rey, el Pato Invisible, los Scouts, los Tiburones de Fuego, el Heladero, el Portero, Ernest, el Kraken, y la Abuela Idiot. * Es la única aparición del Señor del Horror, el Repartidor de Periódicos, Chippy, los Policías del Submundo, el Verdugo, Darth Vader, el Hombre Invisible, el Primo de Billy, el Grupo 701 de los Scouts, el Sleestax, el Cartero, las Hermanas Dingle Smith, la Llama, el Loro de Dos Cabezas, el Pirata Ardiente, Peequay, el Cíclope, Mandy Adulta, Horror, los Sapos del Submundo, el Hombre de la Navaja, la Reina Bruja, e Irwin Adulto. Apariciones Personajes Los personajes están por orden de aparición en la película: * Señor del Horror (Única aparición) * Mandroide (Última aparición física) * Billybot (Última aparición física) * Espeluzno (Debut, única aparición física) * Calavera * Mandy * Billy * Irwin * Coco (Última aparición física) * Cerbero (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * Fred Fredburger * Repartidor de Periódicos (Cameo, única aparición) * General Skarr * Chippy (Cameo, única aparición) * Doctora Espanto (Cameo no físico) * Harold * Gladys * Policías del Submundo (Única aparición) * Batidos (Cameo) * Novia de Frankenstein (Última aparición) * Drácula * Vampiro Zombi Azul (Última aparición) * Juez Roy Bazo * Verdugo (Cameo, única aparición) * Alguacil del Submundo (Cameo, última aparición) * Hombre Lobo (Cameo) * Darth Vader (Cameo, única aparición) * Hombre Invisible (Cameo, única aparición) * Calabazas Mutantes (Mención) * Jack Linterna (Cameo no físico) * Primo de Billy (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Director Buenrollito (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * Nancy Claus (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * Viscoso (Cameo no físico) * Víbora (Cameo no físico) * Cobra Rey (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * Grupo 701 de los Scouts (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Sleestax (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Abraham Lincoln (Cameo no físico) * Nueva Cadete (Cameo no físico, debut) * Cartero (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Hermanas Dingle Smith (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Llama (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Loro de Dos Cabezas (Única aparición) * Melquíades (Mención escrita) * Waldo (Mención escrita) * Decano Toadblatt (Mención escrita) * Número 3 (Debut) * Pato Invisible (Cameo en flashback, última aparición) * Piff (Cameo en flashback) * Scouts (Cameo en flashback, última aparición) * Dora (Cameo en flashback) * Tiburones de Fuego (Última aparición) * Pirata Ardiente (Única aparición) * Peequay (Única aparición) * El Cíclope (Única aparición) * Heladero (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * El Portero (Única aparición física, última aparición) * Ernest (Cameo, última aparición) * Mandy Adulta (Única aparición) * Kraken (Última aparición) * Abuela Idiot (Cameo, última aparición) * Horror (Única aparición) * Sapos del Submundo (Cameo, única aparición) * Hombre de la Navaja (Cameo, única aparición) * Reina Bruja (Cameo, única aparición) * Irwin Adulto (Cameo, única aparición) * Héctor Con Carne (Cameo) * Kasnatov (Cameo) * Baby (Cameo) * Hoss Delgado (Cameo) * Pud'n (Cameo no físico) * Jeff (Cameo no físico) Lugares * Endsville :* Casa de Billy :* Central Nuclear (Cameo) :* Casa de Mandy (Cameo) :* Casa de Cicatriz :* Muelles de Endsville :* Portón de Endsville (Cameo) :* Freckle Burger (Última mención) :* Colegio de Endsville (Cameo no físico) :* Centro Comercial Endsville (Cameo no físico) :* Casa de Víbora (Cameo no físico, última aparición) :* Bosque de Endsville (Cameo no físico) :* Fábrica de Dar Patadas a los Perros (Única mención) :* Parque de Minigolf (Cameo) * Polo Norte (Cameo no físico) * Submundo :* Dante's Inferno (Cameo no físico, última aparición) :* Laguna Estigia :* Juzgados del Submundo (Última aparición) :* Plano de las Pesadillas (Mención) :* Hogar de los Antiguos (Cameo no físico) :* Casa de los Muerte (Cameo no físico, última aparición) :* Mares Ardientes (Única aparición) :* Hogar del Portero (Única aparición) :* Isla del Peligro (Única aparición) :* Carrera Caníbal (Única aparición) * Puppytown (Única aparición) Otros * Vórtice * Mano de Horror (Última aparición) * Guadaña * Bahía Coco (Última aparición) * Coche de Skarr (Única aparición) * Camión Negro (Cameo, última aparición) * Martillo del Juez Roy (Última aparición) * Club de la Serpiente Secreta (Cameo no físico) * Ejército (Cameo no físico) * Space Dude (Cameo no físico, debut) * El Sándwich de Pavo con Poca Mayonesa (Cameo no físico, única aparición) * Agujeros del tiempo * Monos Arcoíris (Mención) * Pirate Booty (Única aparición) * Bote de la Muerte (Única aparición) * Ojo Mágico del Portero (Única aparición física, última aparición) * Mago de las Matemáticas (Única mención) * Canela (Última aparición) * Cápsulas de Contención (Cameo) * Baúl Mágico * Super Puño (Cameo no físico) Canciones * Dueño y Señor * Que Miedo * Frere Jacques Estilo Fred Fredburger * Boogie Wonderland Datos de la película Producción La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco comenzó su producción en el año 2006, siendo el primer proyecto de Maxwell Atoms con más de una hora de duración. La producción de la película se realizó al mismo tiempo que la séptima temporada regular de la serie, lo cual fue un desafío para él y su equipo. thumb|left|250px|El [[Coco, antagonista principal de la película.]] El Coco fue elegido para ser el antagonista principal de la película cuando un representante de Cartoon Network le sugirió a Maxwell Atoms la idea de hacer una historia con una trama similar a la película de 1982 Star Trek II: La Ira de Khan. Pensando en recuperar a un villano de escasas apariciones buscando venganza, el Coco encajaba perfectamente en la descripción, siendo un villano que solo llegó a aparecer una vez en toda la serie y a la vez con una gran conexión con Calavera. El videojuego The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, fue lanzado en territorio estadounidense tiempo antes del estreno de la película, y para promocionarla incluyó bastantes elementos que se verían en la misma, como el ambiente pirata en lo relacionado con el Coco, el cual aparece como personaje jugable, y la aparición de Billybot, Mandroide, y la Mano de Horror entre otros detalles. El videojuego incluyó también varias ilustraciones de desarrollo de la película entre su contenido extra. thumb|right|245px|Cameo de [[Número 3 (Código: KND) en la película.]] Durante la producción de la película, se tenía pensada la participación de Pamela Anderson haciendo un cameo como la nueva Muerte tras el despido de Calavera, sin embargo la actriz rechazó la oferta. Entonces se decidió hacer el cameo con un personaje de la serie Código: KND como adelanto del planeadoo especial crossover The Grim Adventures of the KND. Maxwell Atoms eligió al inocente Número 2 para el cameo, pero Tom Warburton, el creador de Código: KND, sugirió que debía ser Número 3 quien ocupara ese rol, siendo ella quien finalmente aparece en la película. La canción Land of the Dead presente en la introducción de la película (traducida en España como Dueño y Señor) fue compuesta por el músico Voltaire, quien ya colaboró anteriormente en la serie con la canción BRAINS! (¡CEREBROS!) en el episodio La Pequeña Tienda de los Horrores. DVD thumb|180px|Carátula del DVD. En Estados Unidos, el DVD salió a la venta el 3 de abril de 2007, cuatro días después de su estreno en televisión en dicho territorio. Las características del DVD estadounidense son las siguientes: * Contenido: 1 disco. * Imagen: Versiones de pantalla completa. * Audio: Estéreo, Dolby Surround 5.1 Inglés. * Contenido extra: Episodio El Gamberro Hombre del Saco, entrevista con los actores de voz. En España, el lanzamiento del DVD estuvo planeado inicialmente para el día 20 de abril de 2010, nombrando a la película como la serie original, Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Sin embargo, la fecha fue retrasada y se lanzó finalmente el 5 de octubre del mismo año bajo el nombre modificado de Monstruos y Piratas contra Billy y Mandy. Las características del DVD castellano son las siguientes: * Contenido: 1 disco. * Imagen: 1.33:1 4/3. * Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 Inglés, Castellano, Alemán. * Subtítulos: Castellano, Inglés para sordos, Alemán para sordos. Crítica Dennis Prince, de DVD Veredict, dió a la película una buena crítica diciendo «Ante todo, La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco es un regalo de Atoms, y una indulgencia de toda la bondad y viscosidad que ha hecho de la serie una de las mejores de Cartoon Network. A pesar de los mocos, las nalgas desnudas y el humor grosero, este tribunal no encuentra que ningún crimen real haya sido cometido. Caso cerrado». MaryAnn Johanson, de The Flick Filospher, dijo de la película: «Una película larga. "¡Llena de mocos!" promete la pegajosa pegatina verde del DVD, y es verdad. Pero de alguna manera, las toneladas de humor bruto se las arreglan para ser deliciosamente ridícula. Tal vez el irresistiblemente alegre dibujante Maxwell Atoms ha dado un giro demente en los dibujos animados infantiles». La película fue nominada a un Premio Annie a la Mejor Música en una Producción Animada de Televisión. Varios Producción * Los eventos de la película tienen lugar entre el episodio Cuidado con el Acuasapo y el anteriormente lanzado videojuego The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. * Curiosamente, en la modificación del título en España pone Monstruos y Piratas contra Billy y Mandy en vez del título original. Se ha llegado a conocer con este título alterno en otras ocasiones. Detalles * Se llega a romper la cuarta pared en varias ocasiones: :* Justo tras los créditos iniciales, Billy menciona haberse distraido por haberlos estado viendo. :* Al final de la canción Que Miedo, Billy menciona que está cantando porque «en las películas de dibujos animados siempre hay cancioncillas». :* Cuando los protagonistas reciben la tarta de felicitación a Billy y Mandy, Irwin cree que es por el cumpleaños de la serie. * Cuando Skarr pone el disco durante la persecución del principio, se ve que pone el disco al revés. * Durante la persecución del principio, se ven dos carteles en una escena. En uno se ve a la Dra. Espanto con el pelo más largo como modelo de anuncios, y en el otro cartel se ve la mandíbula que representaba a Santa Claus en la introducción de Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad. * En la película se llegan a mencionar eventos de los episodios Encuentro con Calavera, Billy y Mandy: Noche de Halloween, y El Gamberro Hombre del Saco. * En la lista del Coco que nombra a los que robaron la Guadaña, aparecen ciertos personajes que no la robaron en la serie, entre ellos el propio Coco, quien canónicamente no tuvo ocasión de robar la Guadaña en ningún momento. Por otro lado, en la lista están ausentes otros personajes que robaron la Guadaña en pantalla en el momento del estreno de esta película. * Cuando Mandroide analiza al General Skarr aparece una lista de varios nombres, siendo la mayoría miembros del equipo de producción de la serie. También aparecen Abraham Lincoln, el Decano Toadblatt, y el Kraken. * El Coco, Fred Fredburger, y Drácula llegan a aparecer con trajes presentados anteriormente en el videojuego. Billybot y Mandroide también fueron presentados en el videojuego como trajes alternos de Billy y Mandy respectivamente. * Número 3 aparece con un traje distinto al habitual de la serie Comando: KND, llevando una túnica similar a la de Calavera al ser la nueva Muerte. * En la película se llegan a ver dos versiones adultas ilusorias de Mandy, y ambas se muestran con ella sonriendo. Por otro lado, Mandy casi sonrie al pensar en el poder de la Mano de Horror. * Al comienzo de la Carrera Caníbal, Mandy menciona que no necesitan a Billy cuando este fue devorado por el Kraken. Sin embargo, una vez libre, Billy era consciente de lo que dijo Mandy a pesar de no haberlo podido oir. * Cuando el Señor del Horror, Calavera, y el Coco aparecen con la Mano de Horror en su poder, los tres la llevan puesta a modo de guantelete, pero en un momento Calavera muestra que el interior está realmente tapado por el interruptor que activa la mano. En el videojuego además mostraba tener un mango por donde cogerlo que no se tiene en cuenta en la película. * A pesar de que a Calavera le retiraron sus poderes al principio de la película, cuando el Coco obtiene la Mano de Horror se vuela en pedazos a sí mismo y luego se regenera. Esto puede entenderse como un poder suyo propio, y no del retirado cargo de la Muerte. * En la cabeza del tren que atropella al Coco cuando sufre su peor pesadilla, pueden verse asomados a la ventana a Héctor Con Carne y Kasnatov en una misma pose hecha en Gridlocked and Loaded. Justo después, la cabra Baby de The HCCBDD embiste al Coco. * En la escena de Skarr en los créditos finales, aparece alimentando a una paloma. En Emotional Skarr ya se mostró que a Skarr le gustaba cuidarlas. * En la escena de Hoss Delgado en los créditos finales, aparece un póster adelantado de la planeada película Super Puño. La imagen del póster es la misma que la mostrada en un concepto artístico del videojuego. * En los créditos finales, Fred Fredburger deletrea "Nachos" de manera similar a como deletreaba su nombre en El Guardián de la Muerte y Es Fred, es Mucho Fred. Alusiones * Billybot y Mandroide tienen ciertas similitudes con R2-D2 y C-3PO respectivamente, dosrobots recurrentes de la saga Star Wars. * En el juicio contra Calavera, junto al Hombre Invisible aparece Darth Vader, un antagonista de la saga Star Wars. * Cuando Billybot, Mandroide, y Billy usan los agujeros del tiempo, lo hacen de manera similar a como lo hacen en la saga Terminator. * La expresión de Billy «Pero es un calor seco» está basado en un dicho popular del estado de Arizona. * Durante la canción Que Miedo, Billy llega a tener una apariencia similar a la de Ziggy Stardust, un álter-ego creado por el cantante David Bowie. * El hecho de que los cíclopes compartan un ojo es una parodia de las Grayas, unas deidades de la mitología griega. * En el sueño provocado por la tarta donde el Coco secuestra a Mandy, este escapa a través de una tubería. Al entrar en ella, puede escucharse el sonido de las tuberías de los videojuegos de Super Mario. * En su primer sueño, Mandy abre la puerta de su habitación y aparece en un lugar desértico con gusanos de arena, haciendo alusión a la película de 1988 Bitelchús. Los gusanos de arena por otra parte se parecen a los de la película de 1984 Dune. * En su cuarto sueño, Mandy aparece sola frente a un fondo negro, haciendo alusión a las frases de introducción de Mandy que aparecen antes de los episodios. * En una escena del combate de Irwin contra los piratas, estos aparecen actuando de forma que parodia al videojuego BurgerTime. * El Coco ordenando soltar al Kraken hace alusión a la película de 2006 Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre del Hombre Muerto. * Horror es una parodia de la antigua estatua griega del Coloso de Rodas. * En la zona de la Carrera Canibal de la Isla del Monstruo, aparecen Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, Rodan, Gigan, y Gamera, todos monstruos gigantes populares de películas japonesas. La propia zona es también un lugar procedente de ese tipo de películas. * El chiste que trataba de contar Irwin a los osos generados por la Mano de Horror está basado en un chiste adulto contado por el comediante Gilbert Gottfried. * En la escena de Espeluzno en los créditos finales, aparecen tres cavernícolas similares a Pedro, Pablo, y Wilma, de Los Picapiedra. * En la escena de Horror en los créditos finales, aparece convertido en una estrella del rock a pesar de tener una sola mano, haciendo alusión al baterista británico Rick Allen. Galería Archivo:Big Boogey Adventure Trailer Logo.png|Logo de la película mostrado en el tráiler Archivo:Big Boogey Adventure Promo.png|Póster promocional de la película Archivo:La Gran Aventura DVD.png|Carátula previa del DVD en España Enlaces de interés * [https://www.filmaffinity.com/es/film906282.html Ficha de la película en Filmaffinity] * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1000070/ Ficha en IMDB] En otros idiomas * Alemán: Billy & Mandys Abenteuer in der Unterwelt * Francés: La grande aventure de CroqueMitaine * Hispanoamericano: La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco * Inglés: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Italiano: Billy & Mandy alla ricerca dei poteri perduti * Polaco: Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana * Portugués: Billy e Mandy Contra o Bicho Papão * Ruso: Большое пугающее приключение Билли и Мэнди * Serbio: Baučka pustolovina Bilija i Mandi en:Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Categoría:Películas